Наболевшее
by natoth
Summary: Eще одно подтверждение известной истины, что не стоит родителям утаивать что-либо от своих детей. Потому что рано или поздно правда откроется. И станет только хуже. Дочь Г'Кара живет на Нарне уже год. Первая радостная эйфория улеглась. И что же осталось? На'Тот и Г'Рика разговаривают по душам.


**Название:** Наболевшее  
 **Персонажи:** На'Тот, Г'Рика, То'Кар, Г'Кар и Тра'Кар (фоном)

 **Размер:** 1703 слова

 **Жанр:** нарнская мелодрама, сопли и нытье. Страдания и комплексы.  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Краткое содержание:** еще одно подтверждение известной истины, что не стоит родителям утаивать что-либо от своих детей. Потому что рано или поздно правда откроется. И станет только хуже. На'Тот и Г'Рика разговаривают по душам.  
 **От автора:** это написалось под воздействием **Pillow Talks** и **Reunion** и отчасти " **Побега** ", но, поскольку тут другие персонажи и они просто разговаривают, она идет отдельно.  
 **Время действия** : 2271-й год

* * *

— Ты весь день какая-то мрачная, Г'Рика, — заметила На'Тот, когда ей удалось, наконец, утихомирить То'Кара. — Что стряслось?

— Ничего особенного, — ответила девушка, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Возможно, просто устала. Постоянные совещания Кха'Ри и необходимость присутствовать почти на каждом заседании ужасно выматывают.

На'Тот медленно отошла от кроватки, в которой спал ее сын, и остановилась возле Г'Рики. Положила руку ей на плечо.

— Да, это тяжело. Но мы с Г'Каром всегда рядом, чтобы помочь.

— И я всегда буду благодарна вам за поддержку, — Г'Рика тяжело вздохнула. — Хотя в последнее время я не знаю, правильно ли поступила, согласившись на все это.

— Ты сожалеешь, что приехала на Нарн и нашла своего отца? — удивленно спросила На'Тот.

— О, нет, вовсе нет! — воскликнула Г'Рика, но тут же прижала ладонь ко рту, оглянувшись на спящего сводного братика. То'Кар лежал на спине, причмокивая. — Я рада, что нашла отца, и тому, что у меня теперь есть еще и ты, тоже рада. Вот только… — она нахмурилась, опустив голову, — мне было бы вполне достаточно только этого. Просто быть с отцом, с тобой, с братом. Титул верховной правительницы — это слишком большая ответственность, которую я совершенно не заслужила.

— Чушь, — перебила ее На'Тот. — Перестань думать об этом!

— Более того, — продолжала Г'Рика, рассматривая свои руки, — из-за этих заседаний я почти не вижу своего отца. Я живу на Нарне уже больше года, но по-прежнему знаю о Г'Каре слишком мало. Мне кажется, что это неправильно. Я же его дочь!

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула. С тех пор, как То'Кар покинул отцовскую сумку и смог оставаться один, она тоже редко видела Г'Кара. Слишком редко, по ее мнению, учитывая, что их сын был еще очень мал.

— Это цена известности, — терпеливо произнесла она. — Твой отец — Великий святой, — и вынужден много времени посвящать нашему народу. Ты ведь знаешь, насколько это важно.

Г'Рика печально кивнула.

— Да, знаю. Просто… иногда хочется… просто поговорить с отцом. А его нет рядом.

На'Тот растерянно молчала, не зная, что ответить.

Г'Рика почувствовала ее напряженность и криво улыбнулась.

— Я понимаю, что мы потеряли много времени. У него была своя жизнь, а у меня — своя, там, на Земле. И что я для него, по сути, чужая.

— Не надо так говорить, — произнесла На'Тот, нахмурившись. Но Г'Рика покачала головой, сдвинув брови.

— Но это так и есть. Да, формально, по крови, я его дочь. Но нужно еще что-то, что-то большее, чтобы стать семьей. Я вижу, что он старается. И я стараюсь. Но получается плохо, увы.

Г'Рика посмотрела на То'Кара, который начал ерзать в кроватке. На'Тот вытянула шею, наблюдая за ним, готовая подойти, если он вдруг заплачет.

— Быть может у моего младшего брата все сложится иначе? — тихо произнесла Г'Рика, шмыгнув носом. — И у него будет отец, который всегда рядом, готовый поддержать и утешить?

На'Тот замерла, потрясенная этими словами. Потом медленно повернулась к Г'Рике.

— Да что с тобой такое?

Г'Рика уже спохватилась.

— Ничего. Но… наверное зря я сегодня разговаривала с дядей Тра'Каром.

На'Тот вздрогнула и нахмурилась, прошипев сквозь зубы:

— Тра'Кар?! Ты виделась с этим мерзавцем?! Ты в своем уме, Г'Рика? Неужели забыла, что он дважды пытался тебя убить?

Г'Рика со стоном качнула головой.

— Ничего я не забыла. Но, пойми, он же мой дядя, хоть и двоюродный! Да, знаю, что он меня ненавидит и никогда не простит, что место в Кха'Ри досталось мне, а не ему. Но ведь уже прошло столько времени. И я подумала… вдруг мы сможем договориться?

На'Тот прищурилась, скрестив руки.

— И как, договорились?

Девушка покачала головой.

— Он первый позвонил мне и предложил встретиться. Я согласилась. О, не смотри на меня так, возможно, это было глупо, но я не могу поступать так, как ты или другие нарны. Не могу долго таить обиду или думать о мести. Прости, я неправильный нарн.

— И ты пошла на эту встречу, никого не предупредив? — На'Тот закатила глаза. — Сумасшедшая, сумасшедшая девчонка! И что было дальше?

— Да, мы встретились, и он вел себя очень мило… по крайней мере, в начале.

На'Тот фыркнула. Но воздержалась от язвительных комментариев.

— Он… он даже извинился передо мной за то, что пытался убить меня, когда я только приехала на Нарн. Сказал, что сделал это в приступе ярости, из-за гнева на моего отца. Потому что из-за него погибла его семья…

— Да-да, я знаю эти его байки, — резко перебила ее На'Тот. — И все равно он поступил как последний подонок. Твоему отцу он может мстить сколько угодно, но вымещать злобу на невинном ребенке… Это недостойно и мерзко! Тем более, пытаться погубить собственную племянницу! Он просто чокнутый!

— И все же я думала, что мы сможем найти общий язык. Когда из твоей семьи остаются в живых всего несколько родственников, нельзя жить в ссоре.

— И о чем же он говорил с тобой? — На'Тот заставила себя успокоиться.

Г'Рика подняла на нее глаза.

— Он рассказал мне о моей матери. Ведь он видел ее довольно часто.

Сердце На'Тот сжалось. Она вспомнила разговоры с Г'Каром и подумала горько, что зря он не последовал ее совету и сам не рассказывал дочери о своей жене. И вот теперь придется расхлебывать последствия этой его нерешительности…

— Если он говорил о Да'Кал гадости, не верь этому, — быстро сказала На'Тот.

— О, нет-нет, что ты! Ничего такого Тра'Кар не рассказывал, — ответила Г'Рика, вздрогнув. — Наоборот, он вспомнил много хорошего о ней. Описал, как она выглядела, сказал, что я очень на нее похожа, — тут она не выдержала и нервно улыбнулась. — Папа никогда мне этого не говорил. Тра'Кар, узнав об этом, не был удивлен.

— Это еще почему? — насупилась На'Тот.

Улыбка Г'Рики погасла.

— Тра'Кар сказал, что мой отец женился на маме по расчету. Он мечтал занять высокое положение в Кха'Ри, а она была родом из знатной семьи… Не всем ее родственникам такой выбор пришелся по душе, но у мамы был очень сильный характер. И, приняв решение, она всегда шла до конца.

На'Тот куснула губу, слушая ее слова.

— И ты думаешь, подобный брак — что-то исключительное? Милочка моя, именно так все и происходит среди семей Высших Кругов Кха'Ри. Когда заключаются браки, о чувствах супругов думают в последнюю очередь. Советую об этом не забывать. К тому же, насколько мне известно, Да'Кал первая сделала ему предложение. И была довольна результатом.

Г'Рика вдруг уставилась на нее очень внимательно. И глаза ее стали жесткими.

— Да, наверное, ты права. Возможно, и то, что отец оставил меня на попечение матери, когда я только покинула сумку, тоже обычное явление среди членов Высших Кругов Кха'Ри? Ты ведь знала об этом?

На'Тот молчала некоторое время, а потом кивнула.

— Да, Г'Кар рассказал мне об этом недавно.

— Рассказал _тебе_ , — Г'Рика горько фыркнула. — Но не мне!

На'Тот вскинула голову.

— Не суди сгоряча, у него были на то свои причины…

— Возможно, — Г'Рика скривила губы, а глаза ее предательски заблестели. – Или, возможно, причина в том, что ему нет до меня дела? И никогда не было?

— Г'Рика! — На'Тот повысила голос. — Что ты говоришь такое?!

— Возможно, он сделал так, потому что я ему мешала, — продолжала говорить Г'Рика, и голос ее задрожал, — мешала наслаждаться местом в Третьем Круге. Связывала его по рукам и ногам.

— Это Тра'Кар так сказал, да? — прорычала На'Тот. — А ты слушала, разинув рот?!

— Да, он так сказал! — Г'Рика теперь почти кричала. — И я думаю, что он говорил правду. Потому что если бы я была нужна моему отцу, он бы не оставил меня, не уехал бы на «Вавилон 5»! Если бы я была хоть немного ему дорога, он бы искал меня тогда, после войны! Но он этого не сделал!

— Почему ты решила, что он не искал тебя? — рявкнула На'Тот, нависнув над ней. — Только потому, что так сказал этот лживый ублюдок?! Да он скорее всего выдумал это, чтобы расстроить тебя и поссорить с отцом. Его даже не было там, рядом с Г'Каром. Как может он говорить о том, чего не знает и не видел?!

— И тебя тоже там не было, — ответила Г'Рика. — Но я поспрашивала у Та'Лона.

На'Тот замерла, кусая губы. Ребенок в кроватке захныкал, потревоженный громкими голосами. Она подошла к нему, взяв на руки.

— И он ответил, что мой отец был постоянно занят делами Сопротивления. Похоже, они всегда были для него важнее дел семейных.

То'Кар плакал все громче, недовольный, что На'Тот прижала его к себе слишком сильно.

— Не говори так. И постарайся забыть то, что Тра'Кар тебе наговорил. Да, возможно, он сказал правду, но, пожалуйста, не забывай о том, что он всегда преследует какую-то свою цель. Щрок, я убью его, если он еще раз посмеет сунуться к тебе!

То'Кар завыл, извиваясь, и На'Тот поспешно ослабила хватку, что-то нежно бормоча ему, пытаясь успокоить.

— Мне лучше уйти, я мешаю твоему сыну спать, — сказала Г'Рика очень ровным голосом. — Не надо было мне вообще затевать этот разговор и зря тебя расстраивать. В конце концов, это только мои проблемы.

— Нет уж, постой! — окликнула ее На'Тот, похлопывая рыдающего ребенка по спинке. — Раз уж затеяла разговор, будь добра довести его до конца! Что еще наговорил тебе этот негодяй?

Г'Рика посмотрела на нее.

— Тра'Кар сказал, что теперь, когда у Г'Кара есть сын, я ему не нужна. О, нет, не в том смысле, что отец не хочет меня видеть или мечтает, чтобы я вернулась обратно на Землю. Просто… у него слишком мало времени, чтобы уделять его и мне, и То'Кару. Но я уже взрослая, поэтому вполне естественно, если все свои силы и внимание он сосредоточит на моем брате. «Возможно, это шанс для Г'Кара, – сказал мне дядя, – исправить те ошибки, которые он допустил с тобой». И если Г'Кар общается со мной, то лишь чтобы загладить свою вину за прошлое небрежение.

На'Тот прикрыла глаза, прижав к себе всхлипывающего ребенка. И мысленно еще раз прокляла кузена Г'Кара. Он, судя по рассказу Г'Рики, теперь пытался не только рассорить Г'Кара с дочерью, но и восстановить ее против собственного младшего брата!

— Теперь-то я вижу, что Тра'Кар затеял эту встречу не только для того, чтобы попытаться примириться со мной, — сказала Г'Рика после небольшой паузы. – И, конечно, я постараюсь последовать твоему совету и не принимать его слова слишком близко к сердцу…

На'Тот выдохнула, почувствовал огромное облегчение. Все-таки дочь Г'Кара достаточно благоразумна, чтобы все понять правильно… Слава пророкам!

— Но мне понадобится время, чтобы справиться со всем этим, — добавила Г'Рика печально.

На'Тот удалось снова укачать То'Кара, но она не решалась вернуть его обратно в кроватку и продолжала держать на руках. Ей было тревожно. Похоже, Тра'Кар не думает угомониться и решил теперь зайти с другой стороны. То, что ему удалось выманить Г'Рику якобы для разговора, отчасти и ее вина. Она должна была следить за дочерью Г'Кара более внимательно. Раз уж обещала ее охранять.

— Тебе надо поговорить с отцом начистоту. Вместо того, чтобы выслушивать всякие сплетни за его спиной, — сказала она Г'Рике.

— Для этого нужно, чтобы он хотя бы иногда был рядом, — грустно ответила Г'Рика.


End file.
